The Story of Mim Possible
by InClosetRomantic
Summary: Set after the episode "Rewriting History"... what if Mim Possible had a life she didn't want, a lover no one knew about, and a dream to run away? When Shego finds the diary of Mim's lover, she shares it with Kim. Will these to rivals find love just as their ancestors did? Read and find out! Then review!
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The longest thing I have ever written (typed up). I said I would send it out after break, but I was just so happy I finished it. It was so big I had to cut it up into two chapters.**

**Please tell me what you think of this. I put a lot of effort and love into this. **

**Enjoy! Reviews please!**

* * *

Her reputation was ruined. They accused her of being a thief. Her! She was one of the most well respected reporters ever! How had this all happened? Why did it happen?  
Well if it had to happen, Fate couldn't have chosen a more perfect time. Her life was about to become her own. She was going to take over her life. She would leave Jon and explore the world, reporting everything she saw. Miriam Possible would become her own person. Even though she loved Jon, he was holding her back. He would always talk of how they were to be married just two months after the fair. She knew he was excited and why wouldn't he? He had loved her since they were children. However, to Miriam, he was just her friend who was the safest option for a husband.  
She had all the plans set up, contacts who would drive her places in exchange for the good job she had done in her reports. She had money saved up and packed along with her clothes. The only thing left was to put in her last report of the fair and leave.  
No one was going to stop her; she was going to be free. However, as mentioned earlier, Fate is not so kind. At her very last event at home, Miriam Possible's reputation was ruined. Miss Go and Bartholomew Lipsky were the only obstacle in her way and the blame for her ruined reputation.  
But then again, maybe it was her fault.

**Middleton, USA. Year: 1910**  
Today would be her last day in Middleton. After she wrote her brief story of the new invention, Miriam Possible would be on a train away from her home. Her journey into the world would begin. Miriam awoke that morning feeling quite refreshed. Her head was held up high with her happiness and anticipation. At first Miriam had regretted leaving Jon in such a horrid manner, but she had been planning this for far too long to back out now.  
After she got ready for the day, Miriam went downstairs to join her mother for tea. She and Jon had just come back from some house hunting from Upperton. They had decided to go to their parents' house for the night and meet at the fair. The tea was delicious as always and breakfast was light. Mim enjoyed the time with her mother. She was a bit saddened when she realized that this might be the last time she saw her mother in a while. The idea prompted her to talk more with her mother. Before she knew it, an hour had passed and she and her mother were in tears from laughter. By that time, it was time for Mim to meet her friend Molly.

As usual, Molly was in the clothing departments. Outfits upon outfits were hooked on her friend's arms. "Mo." Mim laughed. "Why must you always shop?"

Her friend looked at her as if she had said something completely crazy. "You really asking me that? You know how I love to use my father's money. Besides, he's so rich he'll never miss it."

Mim laughed. "You're right."

And so, Mim Possible's last shopping spree with her best friend began.  
The time she spent with Molly had started to bring her mood down. Her time with her mother had been great. It was the perfect way for her mother to remember her. With Molly, well, her friend would be incredibly angry for not telling her when this had been her obvious chance. So when they were parting, Mim was sad but a little relieved when Molly had informed her that she was not going to the fair.

"I have a date. Finally, a man wants to court me and isn't afraid or intimidated by my father."

"I wish you the best. And tell Josh that if he hurts you, I'll hunt him down and write a story so bad that not one soul would dare speak to him."

The girls laughed at that and finally parted ways after a brief hug.

Mim then decided to walk around town; she had plenty of time before she had to meet Jon at the fair. It was also her way of saying goodbye, goodbye to some of the things she had held so dear. She wandered by her old schools, stores she used to go, neighborhoods she had friends in and finally the park. Mim sat in one of the many benches and thought. Soon her life would change so much. It would be perfect for her and she would be happy, hopefully. She was so giddy that she felt like a teenager again. Her first stop would be Chicago, then Boston, maybe New York, and then her main goal, Paris. In Paris she would fulfill her dream of becoming a famous author. She was so into her thoughts that she failed to notice when someone sat beside her on the bench.

"You think too much."

Mim looked to her left and saw her friend. "Stella. I didn't see you there."

The woman smiled as she laughed and nodded. "I know. You seemed to be thinking far too hard. You need to stop that. A man doesn't want his wife to think. He wants her for other things, other _mundane_ things."

Her friend was trying to crack a joke about her engagement. Stella was the only one who knew how Mim truly felt about her engagement. Stella was Mim's absolute dearest friend. She was also so much more. Key word here is _was._ Mim moved her hand towards Stella and laced their fingers together. _How am I going to tell her?_ Mim thought.  
Stella had seen Mim's expression falter as she once again became trapped within her own thoughts. With her free hand, Stella reached out and lifted her lover's chin.

"Hey." She said softly. "What's bothering you?"

Her lover looked at her with pain filled eyes. "I can't tell you."

"Yes you can. No matter what happens, I will always be here for you."

Not many people knew this but Stella was fiercely loyal. When she cared for someone, she gave it her all. She would die trying to protect you and shed her own tears before you shed yours. No one deserved so much from Stella other than Mim. She was Stella's light. When Mim made no attempt to explain, Stella sighed and pulled Mim into an embrace. She stroked fiery red hair then kissed it, and talked to Mim in a soothing voice. "Mim, no matter what it is, I still…I still love you. Nothing could ever change that. Please tell me what is wrong; I can't bear the sight of you in pain."

Miriam had no intention of telling her lover, no not anymore, her _ex-lover_, that she was leaving. In order to keep her from that pain, Miriam had broken things off with Stella. That way, when she left town, Stella would not be hurt, she would be angry instead. Miriam wouldn't be able to live with herself if she just dragged Stella from her life. So when the decision had been made, Mim had told Stella that she was going to marry Jon, it was her duty to her family. But Stella still loved her? Oh my. Perhaps, she could tell her. Maybe she should.

"Oh Stella, my beautiful Stella, I wasn't going to tell you. I almost made it without telling you. Seeing you just makes me want to not go through with my plan, but I must."

Stella was confused. She moved Mim in front of her and stared into olive green eyes. "Mim, what are you talking about?"

Here goes nothing. "I want to leave Jon. I am leaving Jon. I'm leaving everyone."

"What?"

"Tonight after I write the story about Professor Demenz, I'm going to leave town. No one knows about it. I've been planning this for a while."

"Why would you leave when so many people love you?" Stella asked, her sadness lacing every word.

Mim looked into Stella's longing eyes. "I can't go through with it. I don't love Jon. I can't stand living this life. Everyone telling me what to do, who to be, what to say! It's madness. I want to be free, I want to explore, and I want to write. I can't be happy here in Middleton. The limitations are too much."

"Is this why you ended our relationship?"

"Stell-"

"No!" Stella stood up, angry. "Why couldn't you have told me this? If I had known, I would've whisked you away and around the world as soon as you told me. I thought we were happy! I was happy!"

"Stella, please-" Mim tried in vain to reach out to Stella. To try and calm her down, but the woman moved away from her.

"Miriam Ann Possible, I am in love with you. I wanted it to be you and me together, forever. I was ready to go up to Stoppable and tell him I was taking you from him, that I had taken you! But instead, you took my heart, only to stomp all over it."

Stella reached into her purse and pulled out a little box. "I even had something to give you. Ever since that day, I have always held it on my person. It gave me strength and hope that it would be able to save what we had shared. I never thought I would be ready, but Mim? You showed me that I was. But that doesn't matter anymore." She sighed and looked away from Mim. "I came here to tell you that I quit working for Lipsky a while ago. I thought that would help me too. But like this," She rolled the box in her hand. "It doesn't matter."

Mim felt tears fall out of her eyes. How could she hurt her beloved so? What was she thinking? She changed her mind. She needed Stella. Maybe she could convince Stella to sun away with her. "Stella, please."

She looked up at Mim and shook her head slowly. "No. I have somewhere to be now. Do you think Lipsky will take me back?" She didn't expect an answer and didn't wait for one. She turned away from the woman who had broken her heart and walked away.

Miriam watched as Stella Go left her behind. Was this how Stella had felt when she left her? Oh god, why did she do this? She could've taken Stella with her. What was wrong with her? Stella was one for freedom even more than she was. And to hear that she had stopped working for Lipsky for her and had gotten her a present, that looked suspiciously like an engagement ring box, Mim felt like she had wanted to die. What the hell was wrong with her?  
The fair started at 6, Mim finally left the park at 5:30. She had sat there for two more hours, hoping that her love would return. When she didn't, Mim knew that she had permanently ruined anything that had been salvageable between them.

At the fair, Mim looked around the Hall of Electricity where she had told Jon to meet her. He wasn't there, even though she was 30 minutes late. At 6, Mim gave up on waiting for her fiancée and went to find him. As always, he was near food.

"Jonathon? Jon! You were supposed to meet me at the Hall of Electricity an hour ago." She chose to leave out the fact that she herself had been late.

He didn't respond, instead he continued to stare in awe at the… taco stand? _He is so strange._ She waved her hand in his face to grab his attention, which failed.

"You want 'em or not?" The vender asked impatiently.

Mim smirked as she grabbed the tacos. "He wants them, trust me." As usual, she paid for what Jon wanted.  
She watched in mild amusement as he enjoyed his taco. She laughed as some poor soul had a horrible reaction to this taco. Mim rolled her eyes and grabbed Jon. "Make haste Jon. We must get to the Hall of Electricity before Professor Demenz begins his demonstration."

He grossly licked his fingers. "What demonstration?"

Ugh, how could he not know? He was the detective for crying out loud! "Everyone at the fair is atwitter about it." She said throwing up her hands in annoyance. "He calls it the Electro Static Illuminator."

"The Electro what? What on earth does it do?"

"Jon," Mim sighed. "That's why we're here. Tell the Constable that there is a need for extra security. Who knows what someone could do with this new device. It must be protected."

"Alright Mims, I'll tell Barken."

"Good. Now let us go and see this device for ourselves."

* * *

That darned professor dared to call her a worrywart! How dare he? All Mim wanted to do was help. Mim had to admit though, the device was rather impressive. To be able to control the electricity gathered from the air? How the professor was able to create such a device was lost on her. Even worse, the professor had no idea what to do with it. Why were all men so proud of their creations they didn't know what to do with? It made no sense!

Just as Demenz had said, Mim imagined what the device could be used for. "Something dangerous I'm afraid."  
"Ya, in the wrong hands I suppose." The professor responded in a carefree voice.

"I'm concerned that some nefarious character might try to thieve it." Mim suspected that Lipsky was lurking about…was Stella back with him?

And that is when the professor only laughed and insulted her. And then Jon had joined in on the name calling. As they left the Hall, Jon had claimed that he needed food in order to better protect the device. Mim had already begun to be annoyed with him. Once again, she was glad she was leaving. Once Jon had agreed to tell the Constable to add more security, Mim returned to the professor.

Once she entered the building, Mim walked carefully. She made sure to check all the possible places Lipsky would be hiding. If Stella was not with him, Lipsky would be easy to find. However, as Mim drew closer to the main hall, she became more convinced that Stella was in fact with Lipsky. Her skill was amazing, making her hard to spot. She was Mim's equal, making her a wonderful ally and a dangerous foe.

Reaching the main hall, Mim saw Demenz with the Electro Static Illuminator. She then saw Stella as she jumped down and began her robbery. "Professor Demenz!" Mim had called out too late. Stella had knocked the poor man down and ran off with the device. As soon as Mim had helped the professor up, he accused her of being the thief.  
"You." He pointed to her. Then he turned and began to cry for help and the constable.

Mim ignored him and ran after Stella. Outside, she managed to tackle the thief, and the two grappled for a hold on the case. It slipped out of Mim's hands. Her hands slipped past the locks on the box, opening it and allowing Stella to grab the device as it was freed from its holder. As Stella once again ran from her, Mim picked up the case…which was when she was photographed.

"Wayne!"

The little boy of 10 recoiled. "I'm sorry Mim!"

Without a doubt, she knew that she would be the blame of the theft. She had to stop Stella. "It's fine Wayne. Just tell Jon and the Constable that I've gone after St- Miss Go."

"Can do!"

Mim nodded at the little boy and continued her chase. She saw Stella ahead of her, rudely running in front of people, and between couples. That made her easy to follow. Then Stella upped the game by jumping onto the Ferris wheel. She knew Mim was afraid of heights…did she really think that that would stop her?

"Come on Mim!" She heard Stella yell. "Come up and get me, if you dare!"

_That woman._ Mim swallowed her fear and jumped up, making Stella laugh. "So now you're tough? Are you going to cry once we see the top?" She cruelly teased.

Fed up with her taunts, Mim leaped. She tackled Stella to the ground and managed to get ahold of the damned device. She turned from her foe only realizing her mistake after she felt two feet kick her back. She dropped the device and the two women both claimed it. They each held onto it, pulling and yanking. Each tried to prove their strength and defeat the other.

When she heard Lipsky call out to Stella, Mim lost her concentration. Stella had seen this and used it for her own gain. She tossed the distracted red head away, causing her to almost fly off the ride. With Mim out of the way, Stella held up her prize, waiting for Lipsky to get close enough.

"Oh God." Mim shut her eyes briefly in fear. Heights were not her friends. She could never ride a ferris wheel with Jon, but she had before, only once. That was when she and Stella were together. Stella had encouraged her with sweet words and promises to never let her go until the ride was through. With Stella's strong arms around her, Mim had survived. But now, Mim felt defeated, almost as if she could just let go. She had nothing now, it seemed. Going around the world no longer held the luster it had this morning. Stella had changed that, just as she had changed Mim's whole world.

No. Mim made another choice. She would stop Stella and take her with her. No matter how much she denied that she wanted Mim, she would take her kicking and screaming. She would not allow her love to be a thief again. Not when she had quit not so long ago for her. With her new determination, Mim pulled herself up and once again ran after Stella.

Her body hit Stella's hard. The shock the thief felt was more than enough for her to fall over and let go of the device. Mim's momentum had it tumbling of the ride. "Damn it Mim!" Stella cursed. She elbowed Mim away from her and ran to catch up with Lipsky.

"No!" Mim heard Lipsky cry out in despair. "Get the dingus!"

Mim watched in pain as her love flew away. She continued to stay down on the roof of the cart. Once it stopped, Mim learned that she was a thief. Constable Barken was the first one to accuse her. Of course he did, he never liked her. He always called her disrespectful or challenging his authority.

Because of his finger pointing at her accusingly, she was known as the one who committed the crime, not the one who stopped it. So, she did what anyone else would've done. Well, what Stella would've done for sure, Miriam Ann Possible ran.

* * *

**The Diary of Stella Go: Present day**  
Shego had visited the Middleton Museum in curiosity. She wanted to see the exhibit. It may not look like it, but Shego loved hearing all about the 1910s, the Roaring Twenties, basically all of the 1900s. Unlike Possible, her family was not mentioned in the Museum. But with her trained eyes, she easily could make out the shape of her ancestor. As she looked at the photos of the fair, Shego remembered that her mother had diaries from some of her older family. Thanks to Drakken, Shego now knew that there was a Stella with the Bartholomew Lipsky at this time.  
Shego walked through the exhibit, after closing time of course, and let her hand trail down the picture of a girl who looked exactly like Kim Possible. "Miriam Possible, Ace reporter." Shego snorted. Even in a past life, Kim Possible was still the good guy. Shego completely ignored the buffoon standing by Miriam. She read through the reports of and found them so interesting. No wonder her pumpkin had been so freaked about the Electro- whatever. She walked all the way through the expo before she returned to her own home and dug out one of the few family items she always had with her. The diary of Stella Go.

**Three days after the 'scandalous' crime of the century.**  
_My love, my one and only, has been accused of the crime I had attempted to commit. She was accused and then she left. It was horrible of me to do what I did. If only I had listened to her only hours before. If only my temper hadn't gotten the best of me. If only, if only, if only…_

_Now I am alone, truly alone. I left Lipsky. There was no point to it anymore. I am a thief; I have plenty of money to live out the rest of my lonely life in comfort. However, I doubt that I will ever be truly in comfort. I have lost my beloved. The gaping hole in my heart is too much for me to bear. Each breath brings pain to my chest. Each sight only reminds me of her. Mim, Miriam, my one and only._

_Oh Mim! I was a fool, I am a fool. I should've begged you to take me with you. I should've proposed right there. If that didn't stop you, I was going to go with you. No matter what. I was a fool. I cannot repeat that the amount of times needed for I shall be saying those words for as long as I live. I wonder what would've happened, had I proposed. Would you have jumped up in joy? Would you have accepted my love that had never ever left you? Would you have seen me completely clear and open, ready for the taking? Vulnerable? I believe, or like to believe, that you would have jumped up in joy into my arms. We would kiss and I would take you away to the place we always talked about; Paris. Is that where you have gone now? Perhaps I should go there and await the day we will meet once more. There, I will show you the ring I chose for you. In my opinion, it truly is the best ring for you. Shall I describe it for you? I fear that if I do, I will begin to cry._

_Oh well, my tears are worth it. Here goes, the ring is absolutely breathtaking. It takes my breath away almost as much as you do. Its beauty almost reaches your own. The band is a beautiful, shiny silver. It is slim and lonely without you. The biggest diamond is one I asked to be made a light green. It is in the shape of a heart, a symbol that no one else possesses my heart but you. Finally, on the sides of the heart, my heart, are simply diamonds. They sparkle almost as much as your eyes. My, these comparisons must sound ridiculous. It's just that everything reminds me of you._  
_Do you think of me often? As often as I think of you? Does your heart yearn for mine as much as mine years for you? Do you crave my touch, my love?_

_It has been a few days since you have left me, left all of us. Jonathon is in a frenzy. He does not believe that you would just leave us. He continually sends out his pleas for you in the newspapers. Both of us wonder whether or not they have reached you in whatever place you have gone. Of course I have not spoken with him. I'm afraid I would only hurt him. If he hadn't been so incompetent, you never would've felt the pressure. You didn't love him. You loved me!_  
_As I read his pleas, I wonder if I sent my own pleas, would they bring you home to me? Would they tear at your heart just as your absence does to mine?_

_Oh good lord. Only you can make me so weak. I feel absolutely ridiculous writing like this, crying and feeling weak. I am a fool. A damn fool! I have sat around for three days, missing you. What the hell am I doing?_

Shego closed the diary. Her mind was reeling. The diary now suddenly made sense. A Go had a thing for a Possible? Oh hell no! It couldn't be…right? Shego opened the diary and skimmed over the passage she had read. Proposed? Ring? Gah! It was true! The Mim in the diary was _the_ Mim Possible?

Shego wondered briefly how Kim would react to this. Hmm…maybe Shego should share this knowledge. Miss Priss would surely have a fit. Shego laughed at the thought. Straight little Kimmie learning that her ancestor had loved a Go? It was hilarious! After reading the passage, Shego felt closer to her ancestor. She also loved another woman, the difference however, was that Shego was in denial. She would never admit this.  
Later that night, Shego snuck up to the little hero's window.

Kim awoke to a light tapping. She jerked awake and looked around her room in confusion. When she looked at her window, she saw a dark figure. Carefully, Kim walked over to her window. As she got closer, Kim saw that the dark thing she had seen was a sticky note.

'Read page 5!' The sticky note read. It had an arrow pointing down. Kim looked down and saw a book. Curiosity getting the best of her, Kim opened her window and retrieved the book. "The Diary of Stella Go" Kim read out loud. "What on earth?" Kim walked back to her bed, instead of going back to bed, Kim opened the diary. Feeling it, Kim could tell it was old. She handled it carefully and opened to page five.

"Holy cow." Kim said when she had read the passage. Mim Possible…the woman she had cleared the sentence of, was a lesbian and in love with a member of Shego's.

"Surprising isn't it?"

Kim dropped the book on her bed in surprise. "Shego!" She leapt up into her battle stance but relaxed a little when she saw that Shego only remained lying on the bed.

"Hey Princess. Enjoying a good book I see."

Kim relaxed completely, but stood in front of Shego with her arms crossed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show you this awesome book I found." She said jokingly. Then her voice became somber. "I also wanted to thank you for saving mine and Drakken's butt earlier tonight."

The thanks had taken Kim aback. Shego was thanking her? "Uhmm. It was no big."

The silence between them took no time becoming awkward. So Shego coughed into her hand. "Sooo. How about that story?"

Kim sat back on her bed and grabbed the book. "It's sad. Surprising but mostly sad. If I were Mim, I would've taken Stella with me."

"Really?"

"Of course. It was obvious that Mim loved her. It was obvious that Stella would follow her anywhere."

"I wonder if she really did follow her."

Kim looked at Shego. "You haven't read the whole thing?"

"No. I wanted to show you this."

"Why?"

Shego smirked as she moved closer to Kim and also grabbed the book. "I wanted to see your reaction to this interesting tale."

"Then let's read it." Kim said, almost bravely. It only made Shego smile more. The thief moved even closer to Kim and began reading. "I have left my home…

**Page 6**  
_I have left my home, even though without my beloved it stopped being home. I am on my way traveling to Paris. Maybe it is ridiculous to hope that Mim will be there. But I am still hoping. She has a whole two weeks on me. I would've left sooner if it hadn't been for Lipsky. He came to me a week after Mim had left. He tried to offer me money so that I would look for the Electro Static Illuminator. I refused. That damned device ruined my life. In all honesty the blame is mine, but it feels better to place the blame on other things._

_The man was upset of course, I bet he ran home to his mother. But no matter. As soon as he left, I began making arrangements. I told my dearest friend that I was going after the woman I loved. She was happy of course, she was the only one who knew about us, Mim. She is to gain all I have in Middleton. I don't plan on coming back… She also helped me find a home in Paris. It belonged to her mother, but when she died no one claimed it. My friend did and offered it to me. It needs some help but together, we can do anything. It also helps if you have money to make any repairs and additions necessary._

_I am currently on a train. Soon I will arrive in New York; from there I will get on a boat. I hear that a boat ride takes some time to get used to. However, with all of our daring jumps and flips, I am sure that a boat ride will do nothing to us._

**Pages 7, 8, and 9**  
_Damn, I was wrong. Ships are a creation of the devil! I have never been so sick in my life!_

**Page 10**  
_Finally, my days at sea are over. I am glad to be once again on the ground. Never again shall I set foot on a boat. Never. Again, I find myself on my preferred way of travel. A train. I have my own cabin and time to think, feel, and write. As I sit, I feel my anticipation grow. My chest tightens as I think of the possibility that you will once again be in my arms._  
_But I also force myself to think that you may not be there. If you are not, I will live out my days in the one dream we made together. I will live in Paris. I refuse to go anywhere else._

**Page 11**  
_The house is beautiful Mim. You would love it. My favorite part of the house is the parlor. There is a great window. Even if I spread my arms wide and stand on the tips of my feet, I cannot reach the edges of the window. Perhaps if there were two or three of me doing the same. As I look out into the Parisian world, I see a small café, a bakery whose smells and sight greet me in the most best of ways. I am salivating at the smell of freshly baked baguettes. I can also see the Eiffel Tower._

_I have heard stories of its magnificence and yet I did not believe. Mim, dearest, if we meet again, I will take you there. I promise. We will explore our new home together. We will immerse ourselves into the city of love and be happy. I promise._  
_I love you…_

"Do you think they found each other?" Kim asked.

"Well, Princess if you don't interrupt me we can find out."

She started to read again but Kim stopped her. "Wait, what if they don't?"

"What if they do?" Shego shot back stubbornly. She was getting annoyed with her Princess. "Let's just keep reading."

"How about we meet somewhere tomorrow?"

Shego let the book down a little. "Meet somewhere?" She parroted dumbly.

"Yeah. I do have school tomorrow. I need to sleep."

"What makes you think I won't finish this by myself?"

Surprising Shego, Kim snatched the diary out of the thief's hands. "I'll give it back tomorrow."

"You shouldn't have done that Cupcake." Shego said before she tackled the red head. A few minutes were spent as the two fought for the book. Shego tickled Kim and Kim fought hard to keep her laughter in. Finally, Shego managed to pin Kim.

Red hair was splayed over a pillow. It made Kim seem more mesmerizing. Her arms were pinned above her head by Shego's hands. Kim didn't fight her. Shego moved one of her hands down to stroke Kim's cheek. The she leaned in a little closer. Kim's eyes begin to flutter shut.

"I win." Shego whispered into Kim's ear.

"Damn. And here I thought that you were going to kiss me."

Shego let go of Kim's hands and moved away from her. "Excuse me?"

Kim used her freedom to once more grab the book from Shego. "Thanks for the book." She then began to push Shego back towards the window. "I'll meet you by the library at 4."

The thief snapped out of her shock only after the red head had closed her window.

* * *

**Mim Possible, months after her disappearance from Middleton: Le Havre, France**  
Mim Possible stepped off the large boat in wonder. She had finally made her way to France. Already, she felt as if she were home.

Since running away, Mim had traveled to some of the places she had always wanted to go. From Middleton, Mim went straight to Boston. Chicago was a passion that everyone knew Mim had so she skipped Chicago. What people didn't know was that Mim had dreamt of going to Boston, New York, London, and most of all Paris. Well, one person did. Mim often thought about her one time lover. She also thought of her family and Jon. She had read his pleas in the newspaper. Not one affected her. Yes, she was now classified as a thief and ran away from home. Other people would've stayed to clear their name. But not Mim. Miriam Possible was tired of people labeling her as a "good person". The label disgusted her. She was anything but a good person. She stayed with a man she did not love, she pushed away the person she was in love with, all at the same time causing both parties harm. What sane person would do that?

_'Stop thinking of all that.'_ Mim chided herself. This wasn't the time to remain in regret. This was the time for Miriam to be free. Her assets had already been handled while she was in London. She had sent letters and contacted the right people who she would meet in Paris. There, Mim would stay at a hotel until she found the perfect place to live out the rest of her life. She was ready to begin her life; all she had to do was arrive.

**Middleton Public Library: Present Day**  
From the roof of the building, Shego watched as Kim arrived. The red head looked around for a few seconds before taking a seat besides one of the trees that surrounded the library. The tree Kim had picked was recluse. There, the two could read the diary in privacy. There, Shego could mess with her Kimmie anyway she wanted.

"Nice choice Pumpkin." Shego said to herself. She briefly thought of just simply watching Kim. It would annoy the teen hero obviously, but Shego was fascinated by the girl. Shego loved to watch the red head when they weren't fighting. Of course Shego loved it when they fought, but seeing the red head in a calm setting made the girl seem, peaceful, serene. And by just watching her, maybe Shego could absorb some of that peace and make it her own.  
When a decent amount of time passed, Shego hopped down from the roof, onto a nearby tree, then finally to the ground. She ran her hand through her hair, straightened out her simple green t-shirt, brushed off her jeans, and walked over to Kim.

"I hope you weren't waiting for long." Shego said even though they both knew exactly what time it was.

Kim smiled and played along. "No. I just came here to sit in the shade. There's nothing worth waiting for today."

Shego grinned then faked pain and brought both of her hands to cover her heart. "Oh Princess! Your words…they wound me!"

The red head only rolled her eyes at the thief's dramatics. She then scooted over and patted the grass beside her. "Quit whining and hurry up and sit down. I want to find out what happens."

"Oh really? Weren't you the one worried about reading more?"

"I've thought a lot about this. I just have to know if she was happy." Kim said earnestly. She looked at the diary in her hands, brushing her thumb across the name. "She loved my ancestor; she wanted Mim to be happy. Stella deserves the same. She obviously regrets going back to Lipsky."

Shego snorted. "I know how that feels, trust me."

"Then why go back?" Kim shot at her, her glance going from the diary to Shego.

"The pay." She said with a shrug. "Besides, I get vacations and benefits. And all I have to do is keep your tiny ass occupied."

Usually, Kim would shoot back a retort, but she was still lost in her thoughts of a romance from 100 years ago. "Shego? How do you want this story to end?"

The question brought Shego into her own deep thoughts. In all honesty, Shego wanted for the women to meet up in Paris. Stella would confess her love. Mim would say that she had been a fool not to include her. Stella would propose and they would kiss. The rest of their lives would be spent living in Paris and traveling the world, just as Stella had promised. It would be perfect, happy, and all the things Shego's own life would never be. Like Stella, Shego was in love. Unlike Stella however, Shego wasn't chasing the one she loved. Instead, she was paid to fight and distract her. Omitting most of her answer, Shego met Kim's gaze.

"Happy."

Kim was surprised with the answer. For some reason, she had been expecting a sarcastic comment. Maybe what she thought she knew about Shego was wrong. "I do too." Kim said with a small smile.

She settled comfortably against the tree more. Her back was against it and her legs were stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles. When she opened the diary to begin reading Shego stopped her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Once again, Kim rolled her eyes at the older woman. "You read it last time. This time I want to."

Surprising Kim, Shego only said, "Okay." She then moved around until she was comfortable, with her side against the ground and her head in Kim's lap. Shego had expected Kim to protest, but the redhead only gave out a small smile before opening the diary and reading. "It has been a few days since I last wrote…"

**Page 12**  
_It has been a few days since I last wrote. A week actually. I just do not know what to say. Paris is a beautiful place. It truly is. I just cannot seem to enjoy it knowing that I am missing something so important. I told myself that I would live my life out here, that I refused to go anywhere else. Dearest, it is so very hard. As I am fascinated by the sights and sounds of Paris, I only want to share them with you. As I breathe in the Parisian air, I wish it was your scent I breathed in._

_After weeks of travel, and more weeks of living alone, I can feel myself falling into a depression. I lied when I said I could live without you. If you don't remember when I told you this horrid lie, it was when you told me that you were going to marry your buffoon. I wonder whose lie was worse._

"Daaaaaaamn."  
"Shego, hush. Don't interrupt."

_I received a letter today. From my mother, you remember her? The mean old wench. Haha. The crazy old bat wants me to come home. She says that she has found me "the perfect suitor". I swear the woman only hears what she wants to hear. I've told her countless times that I did not appreciate men the same way all women did. I saw other women that way. The day I told her was one of the best days of my life. Just thinking of her beet red face, her face bloating up like one of those puffer fish. Like all of my memories with you, this one will stay with me forever. I didn't write back if you wondered. Hopefully the old bat will accept that I am never coming home._

_Today I went to the art museum. The Louvre. Some of the artwork there brought tears to my eyes. How a person can take a brush and illustrate their feelings and thoughts astounds me. If only I could be gifted so. The whole world would then know of my love for you. Even though the paintings were marvelous, what took my breath away were the sculptures._

_When we see stone, or compare others to it, we think 'cold' or 'hard'. What these people have done is magnificent. Like the paintings, these pieces and slabs of rock have turned into something so intimate, precious. As I looked at statue after statue, I was amazed by the detail. I was amazed at the feelings that were evoked in me. What I saw today was truly beautiful. Words cannot describe the magnitude of what I felt today._

**Page 13**  
_Once again a few more days have gone by. And as they pass, I lose the ability of knowing what to say._

**Page 14**  
_There was a lady at the market today. Her hand brushed against mine and her eyes met mine. Her gaze was so different from yours. Instead of beautiful olive eyes, I was met with eyes the color of the sea. Her skin was tanned, so different from your skin. And her hair was the same color as mine. A curlier version of mine. I must admit, she was a gorgeous creature. When she spoke, her voice was beautiful. I regret to say that I found her incredibly attractive._

_I apologized for the brushing of hands, but she merely smiled and said that there was no need for an apology. I smiled as well and continued to shop. Perhaps it was her French accent, but her voice truly captured my attention. As I continued to shop, I felt my gaze return to the woman. Much to my embarrassment, her gaze also __had the same thought. Throughout my trip to the market, our gazes must've met what seemed like a hundred times._

_Once I was done, I collected my load and I made my way home. The lady followed me and asked if I wanted to join her for tea. Her gaze was so open, her eyes so tempting, I had no other choice but to say yes. Her smile as I agreed was breathtaking. Together we walked over to the little café that was by the house, Le Café de Flores. We properly introduced ourselves, sat at one of the tables and let down our bags, beginning our tea time. What we talked about I can't give you all the details. I only remember her smile and warmth. For so long I have been depressed and hurt. I think she could sense that._

_As we learned more and more about each other, I began to think of her as someone I could find a friend in. I haven't told you her name have I? My mistake. Her name is Renée. She is studying at one of the universities, she's very smart. She even lives close by; the news meant a lot to her. I'm still unsure of how I felt at the news. As I talked a little of my life before Paris, she clung to every word. I never mentioned that my heart had been broken. Somehow, I think she knew. Her hand grasped mine as her thumb moved in circles at the top of my hand. Her touch was soothing, I must admit._  
_The whole time we sat at the café I felt myself lose some of my depression. Renée is someone I'd like very much to remain in my life. But only as a friend. I still love you Mim, I always will._

"That French bitch wants her."

"Shego!"

"What?" The thief sat up and looked at Kim. "It's soooo obvious that little _Renée_ wants Stella. She followed her from the market and coerced her into going to that café."

"She wasn't coerced. She's just in pain and lonely."

A slight breeze picked up and Shego shut her eyes and laid back down on Kim's lap. Shego loved being outside. She loved lying under trees as the breeze moved the leaves and the sunshine found its way through the layers of leaves. She wouldn't say it out loud but, being with Kim made it so much better.

"What are you thinking?" Kim's voice asked lightly. Her hand had found its way to Shego's hair, lightly stroking. Kim didn't say anything about, neither did Shego. Even though the redhead's touch made her want to purr.

"I can relate."

"You can relate?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you can too. Everyone should. We've all fallen in love and gotten hurt as a result. I can relate with that _and_ how hurt she is from it."

The two sat in peaceful silence as the wind continued to breeze over them. Kim ran her hands through Shego's hair lightly as Shego lied with her eyes closed. She used this time to gaze at Shego. The woman truly was a sight to behold. The woman was strong, dangerous, and sexy. She had it all. Kim wished she could have it all too.

"Have you ever gone to a museum?"

Shego cracked open an eye and gave Kim a 'are you kidding me' look. To which Kim only rolled her eyes. "I mean just to look at the art, not steal it."

Shego closed her eyes again. "Believe it or not, Stella and I have the same taste in art. I love going through a museum and seeing an artist's feelings etched in stone. If I had the patience, I would probably try my own hand in sculpting. But then again, I'd rather use my hands for…other things."

Kim paused in her ministrations. "Do I even want to know what you mean by that?"

Shego opened her eyes. "Do you?" She challenged.

Before she could blush or answer, her phone rang. It was Ron and he was reminding Kim of their weekly lunch at Bueno Nacho. She told him that she would be there soon and hung up. "Go on Kim. Before you go though," Shego reached out and snatched the book from Kim. "This time I keep it."

Kim only rolled her eyes and left the thief with a promise to meet her at a coffee shop the next day. As she watched her Kimmie walked away, Shego thought that she was like Stella. Meeting someone interested in her at a café.

* * *

Paris was certainly something new. It was a completely different place than Middleton. The change made Mim smile. She was going to love Paris, she knew it. Already, Mim had fallen in love with the bread. Hell, Mim loved every little pastry that Paris offered. She also loved that here, people seemed so free. Here, people roamed through the city. Eating out at cafés, exploring all the historical sights, and observing and appreciating art at the museums. This was what Mim had wanted. After a few weeks in Paris, her accounts had finally become available. So, with all her money now available and ready to spend, Mim bought a little flat near her new favorite café, Le Café de Flores.  
Her French was atrocious but somehow she managed to get through the days as they went by. Being in Paris made Kim happy but it also made her sad. She constantly thought of Stella. She wondered for the hundredth time how her ex-lover was. _She probably hates me._ Mim would think often. That often made her spend her days sitting alone in her flat. Those days Mim didn't feel like doing much.

On one of those particular days, Kim headed out to the café and received the shock of her life. Not 50 feet from her, there was Stella. Beautiful, beautiful Stella. For some reason there was another woman with her. _Oh my god_. Mim thought. Had her Stella replaced her? It had only been… a few months. Oh no. Stella had replaced her.  
The women were smiling and laughing. Stella held a mug with both her hands and the other woman had put a hand on Stella's arm. Mim's heart hurt when she saw that the hand did not seem to bother Stella. Mim felt tears well up in her eyes before she made a pained sound and ran away.

"Mim!" She heard Stella call, but she continued to run. "Mim! Oh it can't be you. Come back!"

* * *

Shego, wasting no time, sat right bedside Kim on her side of the booth and began reading.

**Page 15**  
_I can't believe what happened today. For a while Renée and I have been meeting at the café. We would meet at the door of my flat, walk on over to the market, then head over for some lunch or coffee. It soon became a normal routine. I finally was no longer alone. I had someone I could confide in. I had a friend, especially when I am so desperately in need of one._  
_Back to today._

_I saw you. Mim, my Love, you really are in Paris! How long have you been here? Though that probably doesn't matter anymore. While Renée and I were at the café, you saw us. She had just said something that made me laugh. As we both laughed, she put her arms on mine and I saw you run. I tried to call back but you continued to run from me. Today, I felt the broken pieces of my heart break all the more._

_Why wouldn't you give me a chance! I could've explained and we could be together right now. All would be forgiven. I did come to Paris for you, after all. Oh Mim, my dear, my one and only, why is it that our love seems doomed?_

_After you ran away, I fell to my knees in pain. Renée held me until she was sure I could walk with a somewhat clear mind. I clung to her as she led us back to my place. She set the both of us on the couch and I cried all of my pain out. As I cried like the weakling I had become, Renée comforted me. Her soothing words, her soft caress, it helped. After a while, I had calmed down enough to finally tell my friend the pain and loss that was my life before Paris._

_She agrees with me by the way. You are an idiot and I am an even bigger one for falling in love with you and following a dream to Paris. "That was her today at the café, wasn't it?"_

_I could only nod as she pulled me in for another hug. "How could someone so weak torment someone as strong as you?" She asked as she ran her hand down my hair._

_I told her that you weren't weak. Just… silly. If only you had told me of you desires, we'd be together._

_She stayed with me that night. As if it were a sign from Fate, it rained terribly hard. I had no comfort in sending Renée out into the rain. So I cooked us my favorite dish, ratatouille. After we ate I gave her some sheets so that she could lie on the couch. She politely thanked me and I went to my own room._

_I must've made some noise or done something because before I knew it, I was being shaken awake by my guest. I asked her why she had woken me up. "I think you were having a nightmare. You were shouting, which woke me up. When I came in to see if you were alright I saw you thrashing about in your sleep."_

_Only then did I realize that my heart was racing, my cheeks felt wet, and my hair was sticking to my face. I remembered my dream. It was about you, my Love. Just like earlier today, you ran away, leaving me behind. I was left broken and crying. I tried to chase after you but you only ran faster away from me. I told Renée of my dream. She brushed the hair out of my face and laid a kiss on my forehead. "It's alright Stella." She told me in the softest of voices. "I'm here if you need me."_

_I remember my eyes closing in pain as I started to cry. I'm not sure why I did, but I did. Then somehow Renée ended up in my bed. She held me, murmuring sweet little nothings as I fell back into a fitful sleep. Though this time, I dreamt of eyes the color of the sea. _  
_I'm sorry._

"She's letting go of her." Shego said.

"You think so?"

Shego scoffed and rolled her eyes. She opened the book to the page they had just read and pointed to it. "It's right there. 'Though this time, I dreamt of eyes the color of the sea.'" Shego read. "This French bitch is the only one Stella wrote having blue eyes."

"Why do you call her that?"

"I don't like her."

"Shego, she just wants to help."

"Kimmie, she wants Stella."

The two drank their drinks in thought. Shego had secretly been hoping that her ancestor would see Mim, but not like this. She had expected them meeting up in a market, or even that little bread shop. Their hands would brush against the others as they reached for their favorite pastry. Eyes would meet, and all would be forgotten. Now there was a chance that _Renée_ would ruin things.

Kim was thinking along the same lines. Almost. This little peek into history was so interesting. She had never thought that a member of her family was gay. No one talked about it so she assumed it wasn't in the family. If Stella was like Shego, which she definitely did seem like it, Kim couldn't blame Mim for loving her. She could just be disappointed for leaving her. Seeing Stella and Renée at the café must've been horrible for Mim. Kim would probably react the same way had it been Shego. Wait…what?

Was Kim starting to develop some feelings for the thief? Was it possible?

"Let's continue on." Kim suggested, trying to abandon her thoughts.

Shego merely shrugged and took the book.

**Page 16**  
_After I woke up in the arms of another woman, I admit I had rather sinful thoughts._

Shego snorted. "I can only imagine…"  
"Hush!"

_Maybe life would be easier if I were to give up on you. I'd be a fool not to consider yesterday a possible sign. I watched Renée as she slept. Her face was so peaceful I couldn't help but smile. I had the desire to brush my thumb across her cheek, to thank her for being here for me. Maybe I just wanted her._

_But then I heard my thoughts. How could I think of giving you up when you are so close? If Fate would allow it, I hope we cross paths sometime soon. I must see you again. We need to clear up our thoughts and feelings. I still love you. I always will._

_When Renée awoke, she smiled at my gazing at her. She was amused. When her hand cupped my cheek, I found myself leaning into her touch. For so long, I was the one who took care of you. Maybe I just needed someone to take care of me. Renée could do that for me. When she fully woke up, she bid me good morning and a light kiss on my forehead. I found my eyes shutting as I felt her soft lips on my brow. I'm ashamed to admit how much I was beginning to enjoy her touch._  
_"You still love her, don't you?" She asked me with a sad smile._

_I nodded. I've said it ever since I've known you. I love you and I always will. Renée nodded and once again kissed my brow._

_"She's very lucky. But, she's also not here. She left you Cherie. Let me be here for you. Let me take care of you."_

_Her offer was so tempting. Oh how I wanted to say yes. But the part of me, the majority of me, that loved you, said to refuse her. To shun her, kick her out, never talk to her again. But the rest of me, the broken pieces of me wanted to jump into the offer. She must've seen my inner struggle because she took my chin in her hand and made me look back at her._

_"I don't require an answer now. I just want you to know that being in pain is something you don't have to continue doing."_

_I left bed after that. We both did. She ran on over to the bakery while I made us a light breakfast. She came back with my favorite baguette and it brought on a smile to my face. My smile only led to one of her own. As we sat and ate we listened to the radio. That only made Renée want to dance. Which of course, she forced me to do as well._  
_It was an incredible morning._

"This might be good for her."

"I thought you hated Renée?"

"Well think about it. Renée is someone she can hold onto too. She obviously likes Stella, so why not? It doesn't seem like Mim is going to be back."

"We could read the last page."

"You're kidding right?"

"Yes?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Princess, is this how you normally read? If so, then you miss the whole story! What's the point of reading if you're just going to read the last page? That's no way to read."

Kim defended herself. "I was just kidding. Gosh."

Shego looked down at her empty mug. "Well, I've finished my latté, want to keep reading or meet up again?"

"Do you need to be somewhere?" Kim asked.

The thief stood up and began putting her jacket on. "No, I was just going to head home. Drakken hasn't called me about anything."

"Why don't we read this at your place?"

In the silence that followed, Kim bit her lip as she regretted what she had just suggested. Did she really just say that? One peek at Shego's shocked face told her that she did.

She was about to take it back when Shego began to talk. "Okay, put your jacket on and let's go."

When Kim didn't immediately get up Shego rolled her eyes and pulled the teen up. Outside, she handed Kim her helmet. "Where's your car?" The teen asked.

"My _bike_ is right here." Pitch black and gorgeous with green accents, a bike sat in front of them. "My baby." Shego said proudly patting the bike.

Kim smiled and put the helmet on. Since Shego had given Kim her helmet, the thief went without one. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before. The bike finally stopped about 40 minutes from the café. Inside, Kim appreciated the luxury of the apartment.

"You have a really nice place." Kim complimented.

"Money can do some amazing things."

The two shed their jackets and Kim sat on the couch while Shego went to make some more coffee. "Pumpkin, why don't you read some more while I get us some snacks."

"Can we talk instead?"

"Uhm, yeah sure."

So Kim moved from the couch to sit at the bar by the kitchen. The two women's conversation was awkward at first but then became comfortable as they talked about annoying brothers, favorite style of fighting, just things that they had in common, which was surprisingly a large amount.

The diary was momentarily forgotten as the two moved onto the couch to watch a movie. Shego, not really caring let Kim pick a movie. Kim, wanting to quickly return to Shego's side, grabbed a movie without looking away from Shego.  
Much to Kim's embarrassment, the movie was 'I Can't Think Straight'.

Kim had to admit that throughout the movie, she continually peeked at Shego to gauge her reaction to the two main characters' growing relationship. Kim couldn't tell if Shego's not caring about the lesbian nature of the relationship was due to her having watched the movie multiple times or if Shego was gay herself and loved this movie. If only she were brave enough to ask, or even act out the thoughts that had been floating in her mind.

When the main characters were in a particularly steamy part, Kim looked over to see Shego's reaction but was shocked when Shego was already looking at Kim. The older woman moved closer to Kim. "Do you want me to skip over this?"

"No."

Shego chuckled and licked her lips. "It doesn't bother you?" She asked while scooting a bit closer.

Kim's eyes were on Shego's and she failed to notice the thief moving closer. "It doesn't."

"You sure?"

Now, the two women's' faces were so close that Kim could feel Shego's breath on her lips. Kim could only nod.  
"And why not?" Shego's voice had gone softer…it was sensual.

Kim bit back a moan. "It doesn't bother me."

"If it were you, would that bother you?"

Again, Kim said no.

"Good." Said the thief. The she kissed her redhead.

* * *

She lost Stella forever. She knew that deep in her heart. Stella was happy with whoever the other lady had been. She left Stella right? So why was she so upset? She didn't expect Stella to chase her… right?  
After that horrible scene, Mim had run home crying. Once inside her door, Mim fell to the floor as gut wrenching sobs tore themselves from her throat. She gasped for breath as she cried out her agony. How did she ever think that she could find happiness without Stella? What a fool she had been! Now it was too late to fix it. She was doomed to be alone.

As long as Stella was happy, maybe she could do it. But how would she know Stella was happy? Surely she couldn't be friends with her ex-lover. Seeing her with another would be too much.  
Oh dear, why was Fate so cruel?

Fate was indeed cruel to the ex-reporter. What had set out to be a happy new life had taken a turn for the worse. Mim no longer felt inspired to write. When she forced a pen into her hand, a sheet of paper before her, only dark thoughts and obvious pain became evident. Slowly, Mim's health and outside appearance began to diminish. A depression had come over the redhead just as sudden, dark clouds found themselves above sailors at sea.  
She would ask what she had done to deserve this, but the answer was clear. She had been a fool. She gave up the best thing she ever had and now she lost it…forever.

* * *

"Shego, Stop."

"No." Shego said as she continued to kiss and caress Kim. She had pushed the redhead so that she was leaning back on the couch armrest. Meanwhile, Shego continued to kiss her senseless while she moved above her. "You like it, don't you?" Shego asked as she nipped down Kim's neck and across her collarbone. "You don't really want me to stop."

Kim fought to think through the pleasure she was getting from Shego. It was impossible though. Shego's touch was what Kim wanted, what she needed. Why did she tell her to stop? "I don't." Kim moaned.

Shego smirked and planted a soft Kim on Kim's newly exposed shoulder. "I didn't think so."

When Kim woke up the next morning, she realized three things. One, she hated the sun. Its light had made it through between the curtains and was now shining into Kim's eyes. It burned. Two, she was lying on top of someone. She closed her eyes as she tried to go through her thoughts. She remembered reading the diary, going to Shego's place, and watching the movie. She definitely remembered the kiss, which led to the third thing. Three, Kim Possible was naked.

_This is sooo the drama!_ Kim thought in some panic. Her panic was stopped in its track as she felt a hand trail lightly up and down her exposed back. "Morning Kim."

"Morning Shego…"

The hand on her back then hesitated, before continuing its soft caress. "Are you okay?"

Kim moved slightly and propped herself up on her elbows to look at Shego. The older woman looked…scared. It was like looking at the little kid who stole a cookie and was caught red handed. She also looked lost. This was completely different than what they were used to. Whenever Shego ever touched Kim, it was in the form of a punch or a kick. The same went for Kim. These two women lived for the fight they each had. One to help keep the world safe. The other to help it burn.

"I'm fine." Kim replied in a soft voice as she grabbed ahold of Shego's hand. When the small smile made its way onto Shego's face, her fear shrinking away, Kim smiled too.

"So I guess this means we have some things to figure out."

Kim nodded. She didn't say anything though. Not yet. She didn't want to ruin this morning. Instead, she looked down at Shego's hand. She turned the pale hand up, palm facing the ceiling, and lightly ran the tips of her fingers down the lines. Her actions made Shego want to close her eyes and purr. But she refrained from doing so.  
Shego thought of Stella. Waking up with another woman really was something to love. Every morning, Shego had woken up alone. She loved her bed but there were some nights where Shego would wish she had someone who would hold her. Someone who would hold her as she slept, wipe the hair form her face, or just be there when she woke up. Now that she had Kim here, she never wanted her to go.

"I don't want you to go." Shego said, the words slipping form her lips before she knew it.

The fingers on her hand froze as Kim looked up at her. Her smile grew a little more. "I don't want me to go either."


	2. Chapter 2

**Page 17**  
_After a rather fun filled morning, Renée eventually left. I was sad to be left alone after such a fun time. Well, as they say, all things must come to an end. Does that apply to us? Are we really over? I still can't believe that I saw you. If only you gave me time to explain. If only you hadn't run away. Why did you run? Was it because of Renée? I can only imagine what you saw. It was me, laughing and sitting with another beautiful woman, one who was laughing as well. And then perhaps you saw how at ease I was with her arm on mine. But of course that was only a friendly gesture. I had told a story of some friends back home and it made her laugh._

_Do you remember that story? The one when I was 16 and my mother had discovered me and the first girl I ever kissed. We were behind the house, under the big willow tree. It was late and I had just gotten home from going to the fair with her. As she walked me home, I grabbed her small hand and she held on all the way to my house. As we said our awkward goodbyes, she looked at me once the silence came over us. I think it was I who leaned in first, maybe it was her, who knows? But before I knew it, her lips were pressed against mine. That was when my mother came out and discovered us. Since then, the crazy bat was convinced that _I_ was the crazy one. Silly old woman_

_But I am losing focus. You are on my mind, plaguing my thoughts. I want to look for you; I need to look for you. But where would I start? Oh, Mim. Why did you run?_

"Would you have ran away?" Kim asked Shego from the couch.

Shego, who was in the kitchen looked at Kim. "What do you mean?"

The redhead stood from the couch and again took a seat at the bar. The diary was in her hands, which she had just read a page. She couldn't resist it. She was alone on the couch while Shego busied herself with breakfast. "If you were Mim and saw Stella just as she did, would you have ran away?" Kim repeated.

"Hmm. I'm not sure." She then pictured herself in Stella's shoes. What would she do if she saw Kim at some coffee shop? Sitting and laughing with that buffoon of hers, smiling into each other's eyes, and her hand on his arm. Unconsciously, the cup Shego had in her hand broke.

"Shego!"

"Shit!" Shego immediately dropped the broken cup and checked her hand; Kim was there in a flash also checking her hand. "I'm alright Princess, no cuts, just a broken cup."

"What happened?"

Shego pursed her lips. She didn't want to admit that she had made herself jealous. Now that she thought about it, she felt ridiculous. "It was nothing. I just, underestimated my grip." She shooed the red head away. "Now get outta here before you step on the shards. Let me clean."

Kim rolled her eyes. Why did Shego have to be so difficult? As Shego busied herself, Kim continued their conversation. "I would have ran. After causing the one you love so much pain? Seeing them happy with someone else? That tells you that they are better off without you. I would've ran, I would've ran to make sure she stayed happy."

"But what if she wanted you? Still loved you? Just as we know that Stella still loved Mim." Shego asked quietly, pausing in her cleaning.

Kim leafed through the diary, thinking of Shego's words. "Maybe Mim didn't want to face that. How could someone still love you after you caused them so much pain?"

Shego emptied out the dust pan in to the trash. Then she washed her hands. Finishing with breakfast, Shego met Kim by the bar. She grasped the younger girl's hands into her own. "I've cause you a lot of pain. Always fighting, taunting, I'm evil Kim. How can you love me?"

Kim, embarrassed turned away. She avoided the question. "I didn't say I love you."

Shego smirked. "I can see it in your eyes. But, if you want, I'll say it first." She lifted Kim's hands to her lips then gave a fake, overly dramatic sigh. "I, Shego, love Kim Possible."

After a moment of shock, Kim laughed. Shego laughed with her. "That's it? No long heartfelt speech of how you've loved me since you saw me? Dreamt of me every night, yearned for me? Nothing?"

The thief only laughed harder. "I'm no romantic Kimmie. I'll tell my feeling sweet, short and to the point. Don't like it? Don't make me say it."

"You're right though. I think I do love you. But even with the pain you've caused me, I'd still do everything again."

"But why?"

The hero gave the thief a small smile. "You're absolutely worth it. On the outside it may seem like you don't care for anything or anyone, but inside, once you've let someone in, you're extraordinary. Now that you've allowed me in, I don't ever want to go."

If Kim had been someone else, Shego would've laughed. If Kim had been someone who wasn't her equal, she'd push them aside. If Kim weren't so honest and open and so full of pure love, Shego would've told her how corny she was. But as Kim spoke, pouring her heart out, she felt her own beat faster. Never in her life had anyone been so sincere to her. She understood Kim's answer completely. Kim was worth it, and she'd make sure the redheaded teen knew it. "Oh Kim..." Shego sighed. "Thank you." She then leaned down and kissed her new love.

**Page 18**  
_I feel like some poor mutt. Every day for the last week, I have sat religiously at the cafe where I saw you last. I have some insane notion that if I remain here, there is some chance that you will happen to walk by and see me alone. You would see me then walk over to say hello. Or as I imagine it most of the time, I will see you first and run will all my might, only to throw myself into your arms and claim your lips._

_Renée thinks that you are not worth it. You ran from me, as she seems to enjoy reminding me. She does not seem to understand how deep our love runs. How could I forget everything we had when you are so close to me?_  
_Right now, as I write under the shade of an umbrella on the cafe table, I look at towards the crowd, hoping to see your gorgeous mane of red. I have always loved your hair. Not loved... love. I love you hair Mim. I love you smile, your brains, your eyes...I just love you. Oh, how my heart aches terribly so._

_I wonder how you are. Have you left Paris? Is that why I have yet to see you once again?_

_Oh my, I see Renée coming towards me. She usually comes to bring me home if I have stayed her for more than a few hours. Has it been that long already?_

_I hate to admit this, but I must._

_I feel myself slipping Mim... without you, I have nothing. I am nothing. Just as Odysseus, I am Nobody. _  
_She's here now, watching me with a sad frown on her face as I write these last lines. I wonder what she would say if she read the words I wrote. Would she see me as a fool in love? A poor, desperate sap? _  
_Mim, I love you, I always will._

"Should we keep going?" Kim asked from her spot on the couch...which just happened to be on top of Shego.

"Well doy!"

Kim rolled her eyes. Though she would never admit it, Shego loved listening to Kim as she read. Her voice was filled with emotion. It made Shego want to kiss her. "Well, aren't you going to read?"

"Maybe I will if you stop daydreaming." This time Shego rolled her eyes. Then she took the diary and read.

**Page 19**  
_They say that you never forget your first love...whoever "they" are, I would like to beat them bloody senseless. I have not forgotten you. I have however, forgotten those whom I have met before you. But as I spend more days without you and with Renée, I wonder if I ever will._

_She is so kind._

_Whenever I speak of you, how you brightened my world, gave my heart purpose to beat, she listens. I can tell it hurts her. But some things need to be said._

_"Why do you cling to a love that may never come back?"_

_This is what she asked me. Thankfully we were lying in bed; she must've thought I was asleep. I did not answer, simply because, I am not sure what to say. I'm holding on, Mim. But sometimes, people let go. I wonder if it is time for me to let go..._

_Would you hate me if I let go of our love and found another? Would you hate me even more if you knew that I was beginning to think that Renée was the other? Mim, I think she could be it. I could never love her as much as I love you. No one could ever hold my heart as you have. Oh Mim, as I think more and more of "if" and wondering about your own feelings, the hole in my chest grows. All I want is your love again. I want the pain to stop._

"Oh Shego...there're tear drops on the page."

_I desperately want the pain to stop. How foolish I've become, how sad. I am only a shell of what I used to be. Why must these feelings of love torment me so? I've heard the music, read the stories and poems. The majority seems to think love is alive, beautiful, and once I believed them with every fiber of my being. The minority had placed the blame of their pain on love. Mim, because of our pain, your rejection, I side with those who believe love will always lead to pain. Maybe it is because of my thoughts that I have yet to Renée a chance. It has almost been a year since you and I were happy. Mere weeks since I saw you run from me. Maybe it is time I moved on..._

"It is time I've moved on." Stella declared as she finished writing. All her time spent, time that wasn't spent with Renée, was spent by Stella wallowing in her pain and loss. What she just wrote was true. It was time to move on.  
Could she give her heart to a woman who had waited for so long? Did said woman still want her? Had she waited too long?

The next day, Stella met Renée at their usual stop in the morning, the cafe. From there, their day would begin with some coffee. As they drank, they would walk over to the cafe and eat a light breakfast. Stella would then walk Renée to her art classes. Renée would smile shyly at Stella then quickly zoom in and give her a right peak on her cheek. The kiss made Stella blush furiously and she would quickly walk away. The butterflies that came into her stomach, the jolts she felt down her spine, they were a sign that Stella like Renée. Stella liked Renée.

"Je t'aime." Stella said, her words slipping out from her lips. Renée only dropped her baguette, which made Stella realize what she said. Je t'aime wasn't "I like you" it was "I love you".

"Cher... I like you too. That is what you meant, oui?"

Thank god, Stella thought. She laughed in relief. "Oui! I'm sorry. I was not thinking clearly. My French is still a bit off."

The French woman laughed as well. "Oh ma Cherie, how you amuse me has no ends."Her smiling face turned serious. "But did you mean it? Do you... like me? Are we giving us a chance?" The Frenchwoman's hands held Stella's. Her grip was tight and warm, hopeful.

Stella gave her a somewhat sad smile as she brought the hands to her lips. "I have been in pain for far too long. When I see you, I see the possibility of smiling again. When I'm with you, my pain goes away. I want this pain to stop." Stella admitted as tears came to her eyes. "I want to forget."

She opened her eyes as she felt Renée 's hand on her cheek, her thumb wiping away her tear. "Stella... I will never be able to erase your past love with Mim. I can only be your new start. But I will be happy to. I truly admire you Stella. Your beauty, your strength. It's who you are. Mim is a part of that. Don't forget her Cher, embrace that part of you, and move on."

"I will. Please, be with me? I cannot promise a lifetime, but I can promise you that I am done dwelling on the past. I'll remember, and I will move on, but hopefully, if you find it in your heart to accept my broken one, you will be by my side."

Renée glowed as she smiled. "You silly American. I have been by your side this long already. Why would I leave?"  
Overjoyed, her heart soaring for the first time in a year, Stella threw herself into Renée's arms and kissed the Frenchwoman.

**Page 19**  
_It has been awhile... I'm unsure of what to say. I'll start simple. I am with Renée. I'm sorry Mim, I've moved on. I have to admit, these last few weeks have been great. Renée has been so sweet, so gentle, nothing has really changed. She is so patient. During our short time together, we've only shared a few kisses; our time together is spent in each other's arms. We listen to the radio, go to live shows, plays, or just sit at home and read. Sometimes I will read aloud, sometimes she will. Other times, we read our own books while we sit or lean against the other. During these times, I love to watch Renée as she reads._

_When a particular event happens, you can see it grip her. She curls up into herself and bits her lip. The sight is mesmerizing. When she's surprised, a soft gasp escapes her and I feel desire rush through me. I quickly look away to resist such desires. But I always look back when I feel her hand reach for mine. At these times, I've learned what to do. I reached for her and pulled her to my chest. Such situation calls for immediate care. Her favorite character has either died, lost their lover, or some other unfortunate event has befallen on them. There, curled onto my chest, she sighs as I begin to run my hand down her back. In moments like those, I realize how our roles have switched. When I was so weak, so broken, she took care of me. Now, I realize that she is like you. She wants to be taken care of. I am the one who likes to care for others, so we work out._

_Today, she spent the afternoon reading The Phantom of the Opera. I am not so interested in that novel. Apparently, it is her favorite book and she will always cry for Erik. I do not understand why, but I cannot complain. I love holding her, comforting her. It makes me think I have regained some of my old strength._

_Because she lives so close, Renée spends most nights here. Again, I cannot complain. After a year of being alone in my own bed, having someone to hold me at night is a luxury. I don't feel so alone. My world is a little brighter, my burden lighter. I'm happy. Weeks ago, I was on my way. Now, I can honestly say that Renée has made me smile again. _  
_As Renée prepared dinner, I left. Not far, just by the apartments. I walked around and thought of our last conversation in the Middleton Park. I went there to say goodbye. To let my feelings for you lay to rest. I'm happy with Renée and I'd like to stay that way. I sat there and thought. I didn't spend too much time there. Just enough to say a silent goodbye before heading back home. In here, I'd like to actually write out my goodbye. Closure, as Renée called it. She's here with me now as I write. We are sitting on my bed; her back against the headboard, my back is against her front. Her arms are wrapped around my waist; her head rests on my shoulder. Her eyes are shut and her legs have come up to cocoon me in her warmth. If she were to look and read what I write, I wouldn't mind in the slightest. That is how comfortable I feel with her. So without any more delay, here it goes..._

_Mim, beautiful, kind, intelligent, Mim. I write this in the hopes that this is the last page I shall ever write about you. What we had was beautiful, I miss you every day. But I've finally become able to think of you without sorrow. I can smile without guilt. I can smile and laugh at the times we had, the love we shared. It was beautiful and I will never forget it. I'll never forget you. Here, I lay my feelings for you to rest. I will move on, I will let go. A dull pain goes through by heart as I write this, but the feeling of Renée's arms keeps me strong. I will be happy Mim. I hope that you will be too. I love you Mim, I always will. The love I have has just changed... goodbye Mim. Maybe someday, well see each other. Maybe, we will be friends. Maybe, maybe, maybe..._

"I can't believe it..." Shego said as the diary slipped a little in her hands. "I can't believe it!" Anger was making its way into her voice. "Why aren't they together?! What the fuck! This is bullshit!"

Kim quickly sat up and embraced her lover. "Shego, calm down. We still have some more to read. Maybe it works out." Before she had Even finished what she was saying, Shego was shaking her head.  
She lifted up the diary before throwing it on the coffee table. "That's it. Small diary, small amount of entries. Bullshit."

The redhead quickly grabbed the diary to verify the thief's words. She leafed through the book and saw that the rest of the pages were indeed blank...all except the last page. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she grabbed the green hued woman's attention. "Shego, look, there's another entry." Before Shego could grab it, Kim began reading it.

**Last page**  
_Stella, I hope you won't mind if I use a page of this. I know how you treasure this diary. I read what you wrote... the last thing you wrote. You may deny it, but I know you still love her. What you wrote was beautiful. I can only wish you could talk about me that way. Perhaps you already have. Remember, I've only read the last page. However, the temptation to read this whole diary was almost too much to resist, but I did. For you Stella._

_But today, as I watch you sleep fitfully, when hours ago you were smiling, I've come to realize something. I will never make you completely happy. During the days I may take the pain away, but at night I can't. No matter how tight I hold you, you will remember Mim, even in sleep._

_I have truly enjoyed our time together. I am in love. You are truly an amazing woman. How anyone could not fall in love with you is impossible. You are so strong, start, and so so kind. For those things about you, I can rest knowing that you will be okay. Okay for what? The day we part ways. We may be together now, but Stella, you must know I am not the one for you. Eventually you will come to your senses._

_I admit that I have been selfish. I kept you to myself. Hopefully, this "closure" will make you remember who truly made you alive._

_Stella, I won't say I love you. If I do, I won't be able to find it in my heart to let you go. I adore what we have. On the day were part, I swear we will part as friends. And on that day, you better find your beloved. I saw how broken she was the day she saw us. She still loves you, even now as I write, as you sleep against me. From what you've told me, I truly believe that you two are meant for each other. I await the day Fate intervenes and brings the two of you together. _  
_Good night Stella. Sleep, knowing that soon, all will be right in the world. I will make sure of it. _

"Still think she's a bitch?"

Shego bit her lips as she pouted. She had to admit, Renée wasn't a bad person. Then again, she hated being wrong. Instead of a real answer, the thief only scoffed.

Kim rolled her eyes. "That was really sweet. I wonder if they ever found each other again..."

"If this were a movie or a fictional book, I'd say 'of course they did'. But it's not. I'd like to think they did. Stella deserves love, so does Mim."

"But what about Renée?"

"They'd still be friends." Shego said, continuing her own thought out ending to the story. "Maybe one day, weeks later, Stella went to the market without Renée. As Fate would have it, Mim finally left her depressive funk and saw her there. Without Renée, Mim wouldn't run away. She would stay."

"Then they would start talking. They'd see how much they missed each other, how incomplete they were without the other." Kim finished, making Shego think that they weren't talking about Stella and Mim anymore.

Shego grabbed the hero's hand. "They'd fall in love." She leaned in towards Kim.

"Against all odds." Kim leaned in as well.

"A hero and a thief..."

"Just kiss me already."

Shego kissed her.

**Epilogue**  
'Today, two years ago, we all received word that Kim Possible, teen hero, average girl, decided that she would retire while she went to college. Though our heartbreak was short lived. It was short lived because soon, we found ourselves bring protected by our heroine once again. Just as she did in high school, Kim Possible balanced schoolwork and her globetrotting. We owe our lives to her."

The speaker then smiled and chuckled. "Then, surprising us all. One year ago today, we hear the news that our young hero is in love, and that she has a new partner. No one saw it coming. Shego, longtime rival and the world's most dangerous criminal."

The crowd chuckled along. They all shared the same surprise. But honestly, it may have been the best thing that had happened to Team Possible.

"Not long after high school, Team Possible parted ways. But not for long, for when they united, the team had grown. Team Possible was no longer limited to Kim and Ron. The team had split and grown. Ron with a Japanese ninja, Yori and Kim with Shego. But that wasn't all. Following Shego, Drakken also joined Team Possible. Along with Wade Load, Drakken helped provided Team Possible with gear. I could be wrong, but ever since his joining of Team Possible, I daresay the man has become less blue."

More chuckles. A few snapshots. The man speaking cleared his throat and gave a genuine smile. It was time to say what he needed to say.

"A few days ago, after of year of this new life, two years with her true love, my daughter has told me the happiest news I could receive." Tears welled in his eyes as he removed his eye glasses. "My daughter is truly and deeply in love. And she's getting married. My little girl is getting married!" He looked towards his right as his wife came to his side and held his hand. She was smiling as well. Then there sons joined them. "I may be abusing my power by calling a press conference, but for all of those who stuck by me all these years, you know how I get when it comes to my little light. And if you happen to be watching, please, have the wedding here. This is your home. We're family." Then the mayor winked at the camera "The same goes for you Miss Possible...or should I say Kim?"

The mayor of Go City took a breath to say more but was interrupted when his cell phone began to ring. "I wonder who that could be." He muttered to himself. Looking at the screen he smiled. "My little light! Are you watching? See me waving?"

_"Daddy, I love you, but what the hell are you doing!?"_

"Is that my little girl?" The mayor's wife asked before taking the phone from him. "Firefly, you better get your as...butt down here so I can personally meet your fiancée! Plus we have a wedding to plan!"

In a lavish hotel somewhere in Europe, Shego kneaded her temples. She loved her parents but they were so dense! Shego fought to keep her temper down, Kim tried to help as she wrapped herself around her lover. _"If you love me, really love me, you'd GET OFF OF TV!"_

Angela Go only laughed. "Alright sweetheart, I'll call you tonight." She then hung up and waved to the crowd. "Thank you for your time. Sorry for getting off topic concerning my husband's upcoming election. To answer the main question of the day, we are fully supportive of gay marriage. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a wedding to plan." Mrs. Go smiled charmingly and ushered her family off the stage.

Back in Europe, Shego bring her head into Kim's neck. "I'm so embarrassed."

Kim laughed and ran her hand down Shego back. "You have to admit, that was really funny." Shego only snorted."But they really love you. You saw how happy your dad was, and your mom. They support us. I still can't believe his election led to our engagement the latest gossip. I can only imagine the calls I'll be getting once we head back." Until an hour ago, no one had known that Shego had proposed. Now, the world knew.

"Oh, I shouldn't have called him. You should've stopped me. Isn't that your job?"

"Whatever. You know I'm down chasing you around."

Shego gave her signature smirk. "That's right, now you're just trying to keep up."

Kim rolled her eyes and lightly pushed her fiancée. Her fiancée... the thought had a dopey grin making its way to her face. She was so happy, her life was incredible. And to think, it all started out with a diary. A diary had given her true love. The diary...

"Hey Em..."

"Yes Kimmie?"

Her redhead pulled her closer and cuddled into her. "Do you think this is how Stella would have felt if she and Mim had gotten engaged that day at the park?"

Shego thought about it as she wrapped her arms around Kim. Without a doubt, Stella would've been just as happy as she was. "Definitely." She kissed the top of Kim's head. "She would've been with her true love. I know what that's like... and it's amazing. She would've been happy. Maybe she was."

The two women in love didn't really know what happened to the ancestors. They hoped for the best. In their hearts, they felt strongly that the two past loves did find each other again. Jonathon would have moved on, Renée would remain a close friend, and the lovers would've stayed in Paris. Which was where Shego had brought Kim to propose.

"Hey." Shego said softly. To which Kim looked at her.

"I love you."

Kim smiled. "I love you to Em."

**Paris: 1915**  
Two women sat at a little cafe. One with a coffee, one with tea. They were laughing. Someone had just tried to engage one of them in conversation. He was interested. The one he was interested in wasn't. Her company had made a point of it as she stood up, leaned across the table, and kissed her company full on the lips. The man turned bright red, apologized and walked away. He wasn't the only one who was embarrassed.

"Stella! Why did you do that?"

"Oh, the fool was asking for it. People should know better than to try and steal my girl."

"You would be the expert at stealing."

Stella laughed. Mim was right. When it came to stealing, Stella did know her stuff. "Mim... I'm so happy we've started talking again. I know we aren't together but I..."

Mim interrupted her. "Stella I know. But I see how you are with her. She really is nice."

Stella nodded, smiling. "She is, which is why she gave this to me." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. At the sight of it, Mim's eyes widened. Her heart froze. Was Stella lost to her forever?

Stella rolled the box in her hand. "Just yesterday, she thrusted this into my hands. 'Do the right thing.' She said. And I am."

She got out of her seat and stood in front of Mim. "I'm sorry."

Mim let out a choked gasp, tears welled her eyes. This was it; Stella was gone forever to her. Her eyes followed Stella as she went down...down onto one knee. "Oh my god."

Stella gave her a smirk. "Miriam Ann Possible, I have spent most of my life in love with you. I spent a good 5 years trying to get you back. I never want to be without you. I love you and I have fallen madly in love with you." She opened the box and presented a ring to Mim. It had a silver band; right in the center was a light green heart. "Please, end my eternal suffering with just one word. Mim, will you marry me? Stand by me on my bad days, listen to the insults that spurt from my mouth, and allow me to cherish the best thing that had ever happened to me?"  
Before she finished, Mim had tears falling freely down her face. "I don't deserve you; I've hurt you so much."  
Steal shook her head. "I need you Mim. And believe it or not, you need me too. So go on, say it. I know you want to" she waggled her brows, making Mim laugh.

"Yes Stella, a thousand times yes!"

Looking like a blind man who had finally seen the sun, Stella leapt up from her place on the ground and gathered Mim in her arms. "I love you Mim, I always have, and I always will."

"I love you too Stella. Promise me, you'll never let go."

"I promise." Stella said. Her own face wet with tears. "In this life and the next, I shall always find my way back to you. No matter what."


End file.
